Pan
Pan (パン) is the granddaughter of Goku who is the defender of Earth and later Omni-King of the 13 multi-verses and the world champion Hercule. She is also the daughter of Gohan and Videl, wife of Majuub, mother of Nas and Bram and niece to Goten and Shido Itsuka. Pan is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality During her first appearance toward the very end of Z, Pan is an extremely confident child who is extremely independent for her young age, flying around the world without the accompaniment of any family or friends, showing little fear in the face of danger, although she will display behavior usual for her age, such as crying over losing at a fair game. In Super, as a baby, Pan was shown to be very playful and easily amused, smiling and laughing when Piccolo was making faces at her, whenever Gohan (in his Great Saiyaman disguise) and Mr. Satan are either play-fighting against one-another or chasing her around. In GT, due to her young age in the series, if the simplest of negative things happens to Pan, she can exaggerate its importance and set off her fiery temper. Simple mistakes, such as losing to a video game, can cause her to storm off or blame somebody else for her own mishaps without much of a second thought. Despite these tantrums, Pan does truly care for her family in her more sincere moments and will assist them any way she can. Pan is also shown to be a tomboy, similar to her mother, wishing to fight when she can rather than stand on the sidelines. She also is rather violent verbally and physically, not unlike her paternal grandmother Chi-Chi. In Dragonball: Next Future, Pan has become a caring and protective mother wanting to protect them from the new threats, especially the Absalon Empire. Powers and Abilities As Gohan's Daughter, Pan is a very powerful Saiyan hybrid being able to take on a trained Saiyan soldier with ease. She is also one of the first female Super Saiyans to appear in the series. Her power level is about 125,000,000,000. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – Pan can manipulate her ki to counter gravity and fly. * Afterimage Strike – A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. * Instant Transmission - This technique allows her to teleport to any location so long as she can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. Pan uses this technique to transport her and Nas and Bram to secret location. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. * Kamehameha – The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. As an adult, Pan can use it successfully. * Super Kamehameha '''- An advanced version of the Kamehameha technique in which he grand-father Goku taught her to use. * '''God Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Pan either lifts her hands joined together in the air, or joins her hands to her side. Then, she charges the attack with her hands drawn her side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, she fires the attack towards her opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. * Maiden's Rage – When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of the Sigma Force Cannon. * Masenko – An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. * Maiden's Burst – An Explosive Wave technique. Pan used this during her match against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. Transformations Super Saiyan Pan first achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, after witnessing her husband Majuub getting injured. In this form, Pan is much stronger than both Goten and Trunks in their base forms and the rest of the Spirits. Pan is referred to as the 'First Female Super Saiyan'. Her power level in this form is about 490,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Pan achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. Pan is more powerful than her regular Super Saiyan form and the form also doubles her speed. The multiplication for this form is about a factor of 6. In this form, Pan can hold her own against Gohan in his base form. Her power level in this form is about 2,940,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Pan achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Pan's love for her family allowed her to go beyond Super Saiyan 2 and enter Super Saiyan 3 in one transformation. She is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Pan can defeat many Absalonian Saiyan soldiers. Her power level in this form is about 14,700,000,000,000. Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Pan achieved this form, after training with Whis. Saiyan God is the base state of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Pan has the same appearance as her regular Super Saiyan God form, but she's weaker than the Super Saiyan God and even the Super Saiyan Blue forms, but she is much stronger than her Saiyan Beyond God form. Pan's aura in this form resembles a raging flame. Shido stated that Pan has the potential to reach the true power of the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Pan can fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Her power level in this form is about 175,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Pan achieved this form, after mastering the Saiyan God transformation. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Pan can overpower Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form. Her power level in this form is about 3,800,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Pan and Goku - Pan shares a really close relationship with her grand-father Goku, as she affectionately calls him 'Grandpa'. Pan and Majuub - As Majuub's wife, Pan is very loving and supporting towards Majuub as she cares about him greatly. Pan and Shido - It seems that Pan shares a close relationship with her uncle Shido. Shido can be very overprotective of her most of the times. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans